The Legion of Heroes Tactics Core
by Link of the Hyrulians
Summary: Ever heard of Tactics Core? Assuming that's a yes, this is my story where I've whacked most of the characters into one big battle. Full of medieval ass-whooping, give it a read!


"_Humans had embraced a more cunning nature in times of war, and began dabbling in mystical powers and magic stones. Noble warriors and powerful mages fought side by side on the field of battle against those who would threaten the sanctity and peace of their kingdoms. Humans were capable in all the arts of war, and their intelligence and agility marked them as the most versatile of all fighters."_

There was a thick tension in the air. Black clouds rolled overhead, a powerful thunderstorm was brewing in the dark sky. A chilling wind swept the barren plain, causing pillars of red and dusty earth to rise from the scorched ground. The nine of them stood on alert; they called themselves the Legion of Heroes. Their eyes scanning the horizon for any sight of the enemy as they waited readily behind their wards' protection.

The Lightning Ward; a contraption designed to channel the lightning overhead onto the battlefield. Three conductive posts supported a crystal, built of an alloy providing minimal armour. The suspended crystal was unbreakable, and while active could block any physical attack. It would be perfect in the thunderstorm.

Positioned close by was the Barrier Ward. With a similar stone fastened above the four wooden arms, the crystal would shield all attacks while active. What was unique about the Barrier Ward was that it raised impenetrable barriers around a person, so long as he or she did not move, and the ward remained focused. Shattering the crystal would break the focus, and the barrier, but the heroes had positioned it behind their stockades, but still in range should it be needed. A war tactic.

Close by the Lightning Ward, the Scout tugged on his bowstring in anticipation. Proudest archer of the human race, he was a cunning and agile warrior, and none of his comrades had any doubt in his marksmanship. The wind ruffled his dark, spiky hair, held up by a faded white headband. He looked down at his hands and loosened his grip with a sigh. He could not let stress break his focus if he wanted to stop this new threat. He lowered his bow, running a hand over it fondly as memory of a grateful centaur herd returned to him. He smiled briefly and sat down, leaning against the Lightning Ward and toying with the cuffs around his arms and ankles idly.  
"I wonder how many there will be…" he thought to himself.

Nearby, the Dark Magic Witch stared out from under her wide-brim, pointed hat, her black eyes reflecting the approaching lightning dully. Her gloved fingers closed over her staff as she searched the black magic within her for any signs of approaching evil. Rumour had it she had lost her soul to the demon world, but she had tapped into the well of dark energy in return. She understood it was worth a soulless eternity to experience the power of shadows under her control. And yet, she had only begun to experience the force of black magic. She sensed much more hidden from her, and craved to taste its power.

Sensing movement at her feet, a snake was curling around her knee-high boots. Lowering the crook of her staff with a cold gaze, the snake was drawn to its power, and as soon as it was free of her, it turned coal black, the life drained from its body. Her pale, thin lips pulled into a rare smile as she felt the magic in her blood begin to surge with power.  
"Soon…"

The Pyromancer stared uncertainly at the Witch's back as she stood solemnly by herself. There was something about the way she held herself, the elegance that made you realise she commanded dark authority. It sent a cold shiver down his spine, which was curious enough in itself. He had spent years studying the arcane magic of the elements, and he had mastered fire.

His robes were plainer than that of the Witch. Covering his back was a red, fur cloak, fastened across his chest in a plain cross. The hood that shaded his eyes had two points jutting out of it, suggesting he had killed some great animal and clad himself in its skin. His staff was a simple wooden crook but he had learned to defend himself with it, as well as cast his powerful spells. His hands began to perspire and the white bands around his wrists were getting damp. He swallowed hard, but stared determinedly out at the plain.  
"What kind of demons will we be fighting?" he wondered to himself. With a wry smile, he tightened his grip on his staff causing it to explode in a shower of sparks.  
"I expect I'll find out soon enough."

The Assassin immediately leapt in the air, executing a perfect back flip and landing in a combat stance, her twin daggers poised at the ready.  
"Where is the enemy? How could they have arrived so quickly without our knowing?" She didn't have time to answer as she crouched low, minimizing the target and rolling to her left, sweeping the area. She breathed a sigh of relief, realising it was only the Pyromancer's foolishness. Sheathing her blades, she raised herself to her full height with a look of disapproval upon her face.  
"What if he gave away our position?" she thought, frowning but saying nothing. She folded her arms and brushed back a strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail.

She wore a complete leather body suit and hardened vambraces and pads around the more exposed areas of her body, providing light armour but still enabling her to remain agile. Covering the lower half her face was a tailored, cloth mask to silence her breathing. Jumping lightly on top of the Barrier Ward, she perched, cat-like, waiting...  
"I'm ready for you," she whispered.

She glanced at the others with playful bedroom eyes, but they didn't see her, all too occupied with their own thoughts. Crossing her arms, she "Hmphed" at them, flicking her long, silver hair over her bare shoulders. They called her the Enchantress. A rare desert beauty, who's origin was unknown to all, with dark, tanned skin and mysterious eyes. Her clothing was revealing, exposing a smooth stomach and delicate legs. Wherever she went, people were drawn to stop and stare at her as if mesmerized. More often than not, she'd wink back at them with a flirtatious smile. Magic flowed in her blood that attracted all who saw her, and on the field of battle, she had learned to use this to her advantage.

Her sisters had controlled an entire battlefield by flirting with the knights that would kill them, or ravage them as spoils of war. They would seduce them as they approached and they had only a moment to realise why their eyes suddenly flashed white before they would find their spine grow rigid and their flesh burn briefly as they were paralyzed. Helpless, the enemy would send another unit to help them, and just as they arrived they would re-cast their spell, ensnaring them as well. The enemy would be finished off quickly while they could not defend themselves. Unfortunately, once they cast the spell, they had to remain focused, and were just as helpless as their prey. A vision of bloodied swords and broken arrows flashed in her mind. She was the only survivor in her bloodline, and her eyes darkened at the memory. Her hair seemed to stand on end with electricity, her eyes flashing white as she turned her attention back to the horizon.  
"Come and get me."

The Knight stabbed his sword into the Earth in frustration. His fellows were on guard in a second, raising their weapons to the source of the noise, but they breathed easy again seeing him. One of them sheathed his sword put a hand on his back.  
"Save your rage for them."  
Turning his head to meet the shielded gaze of his brother, he dropped his eyes, freeing his sword with a vicious tug trailing the tip of it lightly in the dust. The third of them closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing as he found the peace, and with it strength within him.

All three of them were the greatest warriors in the kingdom. No opponent of any kind had ever matched their skill. Guarding their heads were thick, round helmets with only a cross-shaped slit to see and breathe. Their torsos were guarded by heavy metal plates that lightened as they reached their waists and knees, so their legs and back could remain adequately armoured. Their shoulders bore sharp, black spikes, and they carried very heavy metal shields in the shape of a rough, elongated diamond, protecting them from shoulder to knee with two sharpened points at the bottom. Wielding mighty broad swords bearing the seals of the royal family, they were physically the strongest of the human forces, and well trained. Their incredible endurance allowed them little need for rest as they charged on with speed and mobility, marking them as the most versatile of warriors.  
"As you wish brother," he answered, turning to face the plain. Under his helmet, his brow furrowed in anxiety and he forced himself to loosen his grip on his sword.

The Cleric swallowed and mopped his brow with his sleeve, the Bible in his hand beginning to grow damp.  
"Why am I here?" he thought to himself. "I wear nothing but robes, I cannot fight, I have nothing to protect me but this handful of men and women. What am I doing?"  
He had thought they could use his faith on the battlefield, so he had come a long as a Holy field medic, but doubt had crept into the corners of his mind.  
"We're all going to die…" he thought as the shadows of despair weakened his faith.  
He shook his head with some effort and turned to the Knights nearby in an attempt to distract himself.  
"Where are they?"

Before they could answer, the Dark Magic Witch spun around, holding her staff out in front of her with narrow eyes. Her voice was icy and cut through the dense atmosphere.  
"They're here."

They had just enough time to ready their weapons get into combat stances when the ground began to tremble. The Legion looked at one another with horror as they realised what was happening.  
"Golems!" cried the Scout, raising his bow and sweeping it across the battlefield.

"_Golem minions were brought forth from earth and stones by ancient Dark Magic. These mindless creatures are easily predictable and lack agility, but they never grow tired and feel no pain as they continuously rampage the lands, destroying anything in their way."_

Thick, broad arms appeared from the Earth as three Mud Golems hauled their heavy bodies from it with amazing speed. Dimly humanoid, they were far stronger than the Heroes had anticipated. With their large, bulky bodies they looked like they could pound through a steel wall. The first let out a ferocious roar and slammed itself into the back of a Knight before he could turn around. Thrown to the ground with tremendous force, he struggled to get up under the weight. It raised its fist, bearing its blackened teeth in a triumphant grin. It had already found and conquered fresh prey. Time seemed to slow down as the Golem's fist swung down, but before it could perform the coup de grace, hitting the back of the Knight's helmet, it felt another force knocking him off his prey. Time returned to normal. Turning to face three new enemies, the Knights charged at it again, using their shields as battering rams. It roared, throwing them off and bared its broad chest, swinging its fists at them. The Assassin landed on its back, plunging her daggers into the base of its neck, and it shuddered, disappearing into the ground.

At the same time, another of the Golems had seen the Enchantress and was staggering towards her. For the first time in her life, she herself felt paralyzed as it approached and gripped her around the chest, slowing tightening its grip, crushing the air from her lungs. Before she could call for help, an incredibly high-pitched crystallized whistle had sounded briefly, and a bolt of lightning crashed into the Golem. Roaring, it spun around, its body charred and smoking slightly, but before it could wonder what hit it, an arrow landed home in between its eyes, almost cracking its thick skull. Howling in anger and pain, it sank back into the ground before anyone could finish it off. The Enchantress swallowed hard, panting and nodded at the Scout. He returned the gesture with a small smile and turned his attention the other Golems.

The Dark Magic Witch and Pyromancer had a Golem of their own to deal with. Raising his staff over his head, it glowed orange and burst into flame. He aimed it at the advancing Golem as a small barrage of fireballs erupted from the end of his staff. The Witch dropped to one knee, laying her staff along the ground. Her arms trembled with the power surging through her, and she gritted her teeth and jerked her staff upwards, summoning powerful bursts of dark energy from the ground beneath it. The two hit at the same time knocking the Golem onto its back with the force. Climbing back to its feet, it shook its great head gruffly and charged at them once more. They panted heavily, leaning on their staffs and could do nothing but watch as it ploughed towards them.

Sensing movement to its left, it turned its great head, and saw a streak of black. At the same time, there was a flash of light to his right, and measuring the odds, it threw up its arms and sunk into the Earth. The Assassin tore through thin air, gritting her teeth as she twisted her body raising her daggers to block the arrow. There was a stream of sparks as it ricocheted off her twin blades and whizzed past her leg. Dropping to the ground on one knee, she gritted her teeth and swallowed as she observed the wound. Already, deep red blood was pooling around the cut. It wasn't deep, but it was enough to slow her down. The Scout cursed, jogging over and taking a bandage from one of the pouches strapped across his chest. He helped her up and she nodded, leaning against the Barrier Ward as the Heroes formed a tight circle, the Enchantress and Cleric in the middle.  
"So this is what hell is like…" he murmured, trying to stop his hands from trembling.

"Look out!" cried a Knight as he leapt out of the way, a boulder crashing through the circle. One of his brothers turned and his shield was battered by the force. The Golem Ambusher from the mountain ranges was known to unleash an onslaught of boulders from a long distance, crushing any foes that dared approach it. Its aim was as remarkable. Another boulder had been flung towards them when the ground begun to tremble again.

"They're back! Surround them!" called a Knight, and the Legion obliged without question. The Golems rose together in a line, each covered in glistening stone.  
"They have a Stone Golem…" muttered the Cleric. Incredibly large masses of rock, the Stone Golem's ability was to cast an incredible armour spell, resistant to any attack.

They two of the Knights lunged at one of them and their swords vibrated as they met with new armour. The Golem stumbled and roared swinging its fists at the Knights. One of them leapt back in time, but the other was knocked off his feet with a blow to his exposed chest. He rolled onto his side coughing, and struggling to breathe. If it weren't for his armour… The Golem sank into the ground, re-emerging before the Pyromancer.  
"Great," he thought, gritting his teeth as the two Golems approached him.  
Raising his staff above his head once more, the crook glowed orange, and he threw it down, raining blazing fire upon them. The weakened one roared under the heat and sank to his knees, its armour disappearing as it slumped to the ground. The other did not slow. It crashed into the Pyromancer, sending him flying before he could recover. His body slammed into the Lightning Ward and he fell forwards, landing on his face groaning. The Golem spun around, looking for a new threat, and sank underground once more.

"Riders approaching! And they've tamed a Tyrant!" screamed the Scout as he let an arrow fly. 180 metres away, the Beast Rider was almost knocked off his mount as an arrow struck him in the chest. He snarled, ripping it out and riding harder with a glare.

"_Beasts roam the lands and dominate their own territory in the wild. They neither seek nor desire conflict with other races, but are merciless towards any who dare to invade them. Captured beasts are easily tamed to aid their masters in battle."_

The Enchantress tilted her head back spreading her arms and her eyes flashed white as her whole body glowed with a mysterious aura. The Mud Golem who had been charging at her was frozen in place, and wasting no time, the Knight, Assassin and Dark Magic Witch all attacked at once. It stood no chance as the Assassin leapt into the air, twisting 360 degrees, her daggers shredding its armour and leathery skin. The Knight had dropped his shield, clutching his sword in both hands and raising it above his head, swinging it down with all his might. The Dark Magic Witch aimed the base of her staff at the Golem as small bursts of energy shot from it. Each crackled with black electricity, and the combined attack was too much. It fell to the ground smoking.

As the Enchantress fell to her knees panting as her senses gradually returned to her. She faintly heard someone calling, and she opened her heavy eyelids, lifting her gaze skywards and had just enough time to register the fact a dark, blurry shape was falling towards her when the boulder hit, knocking her back to the ground and crushing her vital organs. She blinked as she acknowledged what happened and tried to swallow, instead coughing and covering her jaw in blood. She grit her teeth as her eyelids flutter shut and the dull glow faded from her body, her breathing ceased.

The Heroes turned to look at her and their blood ran cold.  
"The taste of death…" whispered the Cleric.  
Before they had time to mourn, the last Mud Golem had re-emerged in the middle of them all, and raising its mighty fist in the air, is slammed it on the ground while their attention was divided. It was a move called the Mud Quake, and the entire Legion felt its power surge through their bodies in powerful waves as they fell to the ground in pain. It rippled through their bodies, weakening their muscles at an incredible rate, causing them to drop their weapons and shudder as its tremendous force surrounded them. In a few more moments, they would all be dead… A blade flashed as the Golem's head rolled in the mud, and the incapacitated Knight hauled himself to his feet, leaning on his shield.

"We can't win…" the Cleric told himself.  
He looked around and saw the Assassin limping, the Enchantress dead and one of the Knights with a large, fist-shaped dent in his armour.  
"Everyone is dying…" His jaw trembled with new fear.  
"To hell with his!" he thought furiously, running to the Barrier Ward and dropping to his knees before it as the crystal dome formed around him. He cried in relief, kneeling in his sanctuary, safe at last.

The Scout let another arrow fly and a large, black shadow had covered the field. The Dragon Tyrant soared across the sky with a terrible roar that made each of their blood run cold, a black arrow buried in its left breast. It was an arrogant beast that took an enormous amount of effort to keep under control. It flapped its mighty wings and landed on the ground with a thud that shook the earth. Regaining his feet, the Knight turned to face it boldly as it drew in a deep breath, pulling its head back as a flame grew in its mouth. Gritting his teeth, he braced himself behind his titanic shield as the fireball struck causing the metal to sear, but his gauntleted grip did not wane.

Rushing to the aid of his brother, the second Knight charged towards the Dragon as it snarled in deep breaths, smoke leaking from the corner of its mouth as it rested on its clawed hands.  
"Look out!" cried the Dark Magic Witch, but her warning was too late as a crude polearm tore through the weaker armour at his stomach. The Beast Rider sneered, freeing it with a vicious tug. The Knight bent double, but gritted his teeth with determined fury, spinning around and slicing the blade off the pole in one clean swipe. The Beast reared, tossing its rider off, and before he could run, the Knight had driven his sword through his chest. Droplets of crimson blood dripped from the edges of his helmet, and his breaths were sharp and pained as he fell to the ground, not moving.

The Scout raised his bow to block the sharp, long blade of the second Beast Rider. He knocked the polearm aside but before he could continue his attack, a foot swung into view, kicking him into the dirt. The beast snarled as it advanced slowly and deliberately.  
"You have prey…" hissed the smirking Rider. The Scout swallowed, crawling backwards away from it, his bow lying in the mud behind the advancing Beast. His eyes flicked back and forth, calculating his odds as he scrambled to his feet, dashing. He leapt behind the Lightning Ward and the blade of the polearm slit his bicep as it was pushed through the Ward. Before it could be retracted though, the familiar crystallized whistle sounded as a bolt of lightning crashed from the sky, killing both the rider and the beast at once.

The Dark Magic Witch bared her teeth as she blasted a boulder out of the sky. Turning back around, she met the terrible gaze of the Dragon Tyrant. It had recovered and leaped into the sky, spreading its wings and soaring above the clouds. Its speed was amazing, her eyes could barely keep up with it. She cursed under her breath, moving in circles, wielding her staff as her black eyes searched for and sign of a shadow.

The Knight tossed his half-melted shield to the ground and turned around, gripping his sword tightly. Before he could move though, a sudden blast of freezing air had hit him head on, and he felt his senses numb as he was slowly frozen to the spot. The Frost Golem growled in triumphant as the icy winds cracked the earth around its feet. Another boulder was hurled and the Knight was filled with terror as time once again seemed to slow down. It was descending swiftly, and he willed every muscle in his body to break his free of his prison but to no avail. The Frost Golem's spell was adamant. The boulder's shadow had covered him, his eyes filling with terror as it grew, and he struggled against the ice grip. An arrow sped across the battlefield, whizzing past the Knight's left ear and striking home. It wasn't much, but it was enough. He summoned all his energy to stumble out of the way as the boulder tore through the air he was formerly occupying.

Swinging herself onto the back of the abandoned Beast, the Assassin rode towards the horizon. There she spotted the bluish-grey skin of the Golem Ambusher as it gripped another boulder in one powerful arm, seeing her approach. She tugged hard on the reigns as the boulder crashed into the ground next to her, and she urged it to move faster as the Golem bared its teeth in a snarl. She leapt off the Beast's back unsheathing her daggers and twisting in the air, skimming it arm with her blades. It roared furiously and swung its other fist at her. She ducked under it, attacking its exposed stomach, and it clutched the wound with one hand stumbling backwards. It took another swing at her and she somersaulted over its fist, ignoring the burning in her leg and using the momentum to jump again, landing on its back. It twisted, its roar sending chills through her blood as it tried to reach her, but she felt no remorse as her blades plunged into its flesh and it reared up in pain. Without pausing once, she coiled her good leg like a spring and kicked it with all her might in the back of its head. She tumbled off it as it staggered forward, trying to keep its balance as the pain overwhelmed all his other thoughts. It roared one last time and fell to the ground defeated. Sheathing her weapons, she mounted her ride clutching her leg and charged back to the battlefield.

Everywhere around him people were dying. They were fighting desperately for their lives, all too busy to notice he was stealing their one defence as he trembled within the Barrier Ward's protection.  
"You can't help them now... They are all doomed…" whispered the cynical voice of hopelessness in his head.  
"But.. but I came to help them in the first place." came a new voice. "It's not too late to save some of them. Most of them just look injured…"  
"Don't be foolish. If you let down this barrier you're just as doomed as they are," it hissed back. The Cleric slowly shook his head as he became more and more convinced.  
"No… I wanted to come here. I chose to fight. I need to help them."  
"Fool! Winners survive. They don't charge out there like a hero! Do you really want to face a Dragon Tyrant?"  
"No…" he whispered back. "You're right. I do want to live." He smiled to himself. "But I'd rather be a hero." Silencing the other voice, he gritted his teeth and stepped out of the Barrier Ward's shield holding his Bible before him.

Everywhere on the field, all heard his projected voice. His words were soothing, they brought faith, they brought hope, and finally, they brought life. The Pyromancer groaned and rolled to his side coughing.  
"I knew I shouldn't have gotten up this morning…"  
Wounds closed themselves as the Assassin noticed her leg stopped stinging and the Scout wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, pulling the bandage off his arm seeing only a scar. The Knight opened his groggy eyes uncertainty, immediately wishing he hadn't.  
"God… I think I need a shower…" he murmured. His brothers felt some of their bruises ebb away, and all of them looked to the Cleric and he smiled at them, nodding his head with a smile. Without warning, a dark shadow returned and a great fireball rocketed from the sky. The Dark Magic Witch had only enough time to look up at it before she felt its searing heat as it encompassed her entire body in one short moment. Her last thought was;  
"It's time to face my demons."

Turning their attention to the new threat, the two Knights who could stand were shieldless, but were ready to fight to the death. The Dragon circled in the air, bursts of flame shooting from its nostrils and mouth as it roared and came back down again. The Scout raised his bow, fitting an arrow and noting his quiver felt uncomfortably empty, but before it could fly, he found himself frozen as the Frost Golem snarled ferociously.

Icicles formed along his bow and his skin turned blue as he was held fast by the spell. The reflection in his eyes showed the Dragon approaching, filling his entire vision, drowning every other thought until he was aware of nothing else but his own impending doom. Suddenly the Frost Golem roared as a searing flame scorched its back. It stumbled forward towards the Scout, blinded by pain, and once more, time slowed down as the Knight tore towards him. His sword clattered to the ground, reverberating dully as he dived at the immobile archer. The momentum sent them both flying out of the way as the fireball incinerated the already helpless Frost Golem.

The Assassin rode back in, offering a bloodied hand to the Scout, and he accepted it gratefully as he swung himself onto the Beast. The two rode around what was left of their defenses, and the Cleric slung the Pyromancer's arm around his shoulders, helping him stand by the Lightning Ward. The Knights had only enough time to drag their incapacitated brother to the safety of the Barrier Ward when the Dragon's returned, black smoke trailing from its nostrils as it circled overhead. Its prey was injured, they would not leave alive… It barrel rolled, the arrow ricocheting off its hardened wings uselessly, and it continued its dive towards the Beast and its riders.

A stream of fire burst from its mouth as it roared, melting the Earth before them. The Assassin barely had enough time to spin around, locking her arms around the Scout's waist as she took them both off their doomed mount. They tumbled, clouds of dust rising with them but she was on her feet again in half a second. The Assassin flipped one of the daggers in her hand, holding it blade first as she hurled it with practiced accuracy at the Tyrant still swooping overhead. It tore through the bone of its right wing and it roared fiercely as it tumbled to the ground, crippled. Its wing stuck out at an odd angle, and the two Knights wasted no time in charging towards it, screaming a battle cry. They both sensed the movement in the corner of their eye, but they were both too late to dodge it as the Dragon flicked its heavy tail towards them, sweeping them off their feet. The Assassin bounded towards it, but its tail flicked back towards her without turning its head. The razor-sharp scales that lined it effectively slashed her stomach open and she cried out in pain, stumbling backwards and tripping over herself. The Dragon's yellow eyes narrowed cruelly as it turned back to the Knights. It had underestimated its opponents, and in return, they had underestimated it.

It leapt towards them with a vicious snarl, its talons to swiping at them. As its claws were sweeping towards them, sparks started trailing in mid air as a Barrier of Light gradually formed around them. The Dragon roared, sending a blast of flame at them, but the Barrier held. The Knights underneath its shelter covered their eyes from the brilliant light, the air around them rippling with the heat. Cheated of its prize as it turned to the next nearest target; the Assassin crawling away in the mud. It pulled back its terrible head furiously, heat waves shimmering around its mouth as another fireball formed, the orange glow illuminating the fear in her eyes as she spun around. She would not be escaping death again today. The Cleric gritted his teeth, running towards her as the Dragon prepared to fire.  
"I just hate being a hero…" he thought to himself.

The Assassin noticed the movement cursing in the brief moment she had left.  
"What's the fool doing?"  
The Cleric stooped low, grabbing the Assassin by her arms and using his momentum from the spring to drag her behind the Lightning Ward. The fireball smashed against it, and under the intense heat, the crystal shattered with a high-pitched whine, spraying shrapnel everywhere. He covered her body with hers as the shards pierced his robes and he cried out, balling his hands into trembling fists to endure the pain. The panting Cleric gave the Assassin a crooked smile and she returned it with amazement beneath her leather mask swallowing and nodding.

"3!" yelled the Knight as they scrambled from their cover and raced towards the Tyrant. This prey was proving a nuisance. It spun in a circle, launching its tail at their feet, and they hurdled over it together, not breaking a stride. They continued their charge with furious determination as it brought its talons towards them. It slashed at them, and they ducked under them, the claws scraping the armour across their backs but not penetrating the hardened steel. They divided, as one dashed around to its back. The other attacked head on, his sword swinging down and clashing with the great scales of the Dragon. It snapped at him and the two battled furiously.

While his brother grabbed the Dragon's attention, the Knight slammed the blade of his broadsword in between its wings. It roared in pain as its leathery wings extended behind it with terrific force. Its wings had evolved over the countless centuries of flight to be as strong as any steel, and the Knight was thrown backwards hearing the unmistakable crack of a bone. He clutched his arm and crawled away, his brother baring his teeth as he continued his assault.

The Scout's final arrow flew with perfect accuracy, its sharp, steel head piercing the Dragon's eye. It howled in pain, swinging its tail in a wide arc and lashing out with its scaly arms blindly. The remaining Knight dove for cover behind the Barrier Ward as the Dragon Tyrant bellowed searing hot fire wildly after him. It was on a rage now and nothing could subdue it. The hunt was over, they were doomed. The Legion of Heroes huddled together under what protection they could as the Dragon rampaged, smashing boulders with repeated cracks of its tail and storming over the corpses littering the ground. They looked at one another hopelessly when the Pyromancer began crawling forwards.

The hopeless and terrified faces darted back and forth from one another in confusion. He crawled on until he was about two feet away from the thrashing Tyrant and raised his staff, pointing towards it.  
"What are you doing?" hissed the Assassin in misunderstanding and clutching her stomach tightly. He ignored her, trying to swallow but his mouth was dry. His face pulled into a dark grimace, his hands trembling as he raised his staff a little higher and inched forward.  
"Come on…" he thought desperately, waiting for his opening.  
The Tyrant was thundering everywhere, and it stumbled across the remains of the Lightning Ward. Turning its back to the Pyromancer, it ripped the Ward to pieces wildly.

The Pyromancer gripped his staff as tightly as he could, his arms quivering with the force. The sword still embedded in the beast's back began to glow orange and it roared furiously, spinning around and attacking wildly. He scrambled out of the way as the Tyrant charged towards him, but he never broke his focus, staring determinedly at the slightly shuddering sword. Slowly it began to glow red, the Dragon's flesh sizzling as smoke trailed from the burning wound. Its roar shook the ground, causing a pebble to hop across the Earth as it threw its head back, launching a searing stream of fire into the sky in fury as it spun around, trying to knock the sword out with its good wing, but it scorched through the leathery folds as it grew white. The sword vibrated faster and faster until it was almost violent and the Pyromancer gritted his teeth, his bone-crushing grip on his staff tightening still. The sword sank deeper and deeper into the great Dragon's flesh until it disappeared entirely. A moment later, the reverberating tip peaked through the scales shielding its chest, burning through altogether as it dropped to the ground. The Dragon let out its final roar and stood upright unsteadily, the smoldering wound leaving a scorched hole all the way through its breast, lurching to find its balance. Its eyes opened wide as it staggered and suddenly turned to face the Heroes with a fire burning in its eyes. It growled and narrowed its remaining eye but fell forward into the dried earth with a resounding thud, smoke trailing from the corners of its mouth.

The Pyromancer dropped to his knees, panting hard as he clutched his staff.  
"Whoa…" he thought and started chuckling to himself. Suddenly, he spun around with a goofy grin and gave the Legion the thumbs up, falling over on his back and laughing quite happily to himself. The Assassin blinked several times, her eyebrows arching before she broke into a disbelieving grin with a chuckle, and the Knights shook their head, but broke into a chortle with her. The Scout sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair with a bemused laugh to himself. The Cleric stared at them bewildered.  
"You're all Goddamn insane, that's what you are!"  
They laughed together, helping one another to their feet with a lofty sigh. They smiled to themselves, and each other, as they made their way back home.

THE END


End file.
